


Hang in There

by IaminVespair



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaminVespair/pseuds/IaminVespair
Summary: "You know that the world doesn't work like that, Eleanor."And apparently, it really does not.





	Hang in There

**Author's Note:**

> I loved ToB for two years now and I still can't get over the tale.  
> So, I kinda want to write something for it.  
> But my characterization is awful and apparently...  
> This is also my first fanfiction... (Gotta go read the other fanfics later :>)  
> \------------  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

# Hang in there

There she goes again, going further than the place she promised to visit as _The Shepherd_ and entering the eternal gloomy autumn forest. She ventures further until she arrives at the gigantic abandoned gates of a village forgotten by time. Inside, one can hear the breeze and the falling of leaves and smell the aging wood. She sighs and goes left to the furthest house in the village where a family once lived that started and ended a tragic tale. 

The family of the _Lord of Calamity_ , Velvet Crowe. She stops in front of the gravestones, clasping her hands to offer a prayer. Finished with her first task, she breathes in the air to calm her heart before going to her prime objective: the place where _Innominat_ was once sealed. In her mind, she repeatedly chants: _this is fine, I am fine... You need to be stong-you have to be strong_ , fighting the growing ache in her heart.

But even she knew that she's not that strong. No, not just yet when the wound is still fresh. _Gone is the shepherd and the Crybaby Exorcist rises on the surface_ as Eleanor Hume breaks down into a crying fit in front of the abyss in front of her, mourning. Mourning for the Lord of Calamity, for the one she holds dear. 

She wants her back, _she wants Velvet back_. She keeps on looking for anything to do so. Desperate, she even asked Laphicet to help her see Velvet once more.

"You know that the world doesn't work like that, Eleanor." Laphicet solemnly told her once. "To see her again is to ask for a great miracle and a new sacrifice to seal Innominat."

And so she clings into a hope of seeing Velvet, even just in a dream, and visits the abandoned village every now and then to reminiscence about the past.

 _Hang in there_ , she says to herself every time she finds the will to stop her tears, earning a smile from the figure she couldn't see who leans against a pillar beside her.


End file.
